Brick x Boomer x Butch Side Story
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: Wait, so Boomer walked in unexpectedly but what would have happened if he never did? Well you Smut loving beautiful people! Now you will...


**Wait, so Boomer walked in unexpectedly but what would have happened if he never did?**

 **Well you Smut loving beautiful people! Now you will...**

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

I was standing at the stove making my special sauce for the pizzas I was making for dinner. I used a separate spoon and tasted some, "Tastes perfect!" I hummed to myself, "I know what else taste perfect." I heard Butch say behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with him. He had a smirk on his face, "What do you want?" I asked rolling my eyes, "You." He inched closer to me, "S-stop it Butch!" I warned him, "After I put the pizzas in the oven..." He stopped on his tracks and smiled, "Alright."

A few minutes later I finally finished the pizzas and was placing them in the oven. I bent down and heard, "Nice ass." I blushed and glared at Butch. He was floating at the kitchen's door frame, "Well a promise is a promise..." I muttered shutting the oven door.

* * *

 **Butch's POV**

I smiled and floated over to Brick who glared at me with a flushed face. I took his hand and led him over to the kitchen counter. I sat him on it and I took off his hat. The hair that the hat had held up fell and went down to his mid thigh.

I pulled the hair that was covering his face back and kissed his forehead he blushed and looked away, "You're so cute..." I chuckled and cupped his cheek making him face me. I then leaned in and placed my lips on his.

The kiss started off gentle and sweet until Brick opened his legs and wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed my tongue into his mouth looking for his. As soon as our tongues touched Brick moaned making me grunt.

We pulled back for air not long after and I moved down to Brick's neck. I placed soft butterfly kisses on his neck making him squirm a bit before I found one of his sensitive spots and he gasped, "B-butch!"

I smirked and licked his neck making him shiver. Then I kissed and sucked on his flesh making him pant and mewl. When I pulled back there was a decent sized mark. He pulled me into another deep kiss. I could tell he wanted me badly.

I lowered my hand down to his confined erection. I palmed it and he moved his hips to cause more friction, "You want it just as badly as I do." I said stuffing my hand in his underwear, "S-shut u-up!" He shuddered as I circled his tip and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Mngh...hah...!" He moaned and purred. I bent down and licked his shaft, "N-no! B-butch..." He panted. I nibbled and sucked hard on his tip teasing him, "You...tease..." He breathed, I engulfed his whole shaft and bobbed my head up and down.

"Hah...! S-so good!" He moaned placing his hands on the back of my head thrusting slowly. I tapped his thigh motioning him to go faster. I moaned on his cock sending vibrations down it. I then started to deep throat him making him explode in my mouth.

I swallowed his load and stood up and kissed him making him taste himself, "I'm not finished with you yet," His breath hitched, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna wish you died." His dick stiffened again, _'Dirty talk turns him on...nice to know.'_ I thought to myself.

"Butch please..." He whined, "I need you _**(girl! BTS anyone? XD no? Okay...)**_ " I nodded lifting him up and to the couch. I pulled off his shirt and groped his chest. I put three fingers to his mouth and he closed his eyes and started coating them with saliva.

I was about to pull away when his eyes opened and he started to suck in a motion in knew all too well. I smirked started thrusting my hand in his mouth he kept staring me but this time panting a bit harder. I pulled away and pulled down his pants all the way inserting two digits.

He groaned in discomfort, I started moving my hands in a scissoring motion. I then added the last digit, "Ngh...it hurts..." He groaned, "No pain. No gain." I replied then my finger brushed against certain bundle of nerves that sent him over the end.

"Ahh!~ There!" I smiled and continued thrust my fingers in. I kissed his chest and played with his left nipple making him moan and cum again. I then removed my fingers and positioned my erect, twitching penis.

Brick's eyes widened a bit and I smiled ramming my cock in him. "Ow! S-slow down!" He screamed, "Nope...it's so tight inside of you Brick." I purred in his ear and kissed him again. I hit his prostate making him rip away from the the kiss to moan. "F-fuck! T-there!" I thrusted hitting his g-spot right on.

He pushed me back down on the couch and climbed back on me straddling my hips. He positioned my cock and I slammed him down making him gasp. He started to move his hips up and down looking for his prostate once he hit it he bounced up and down.

His eyes were tear stained and rolled back and his mouth was open with his tongue out as he breathed heavily, "You should look at your face, so slutty." He looked at me and smiled. I pushed him on his back slowly thrusting, "You like it when I fuck you like a whore?"

He nodded and I picked up speed, "You like my cock?!" I yelled at him, "Y-yes...!" I went even faster, "I c-can't hear you!" I started stroking his member, "B-BUTCH I LOVE YOUR DICK! F-FASTER!" He screamed and I pulled him into a kiss, "I'm cumming!" He warned, "Me too. Cum with me!"

He let out a final moan, "BUTCH~!" His insides squeezed down on me, "So tight..." I groaned and exploded inside of Brick. I pulled away panting and breathing hard, "T-that...was so good..."

Brick looked at me before stretching his arms out. I embraced him turning us over so he was laying on me whispering sweet nothings to him, "I love you...not only your cock..." He muttered kissing my chest.

I stroked his hair, "I know, I love you too and your eyes," I kissed his eye, "Nose," Kissed his nose, "I love everything about you. Especially your lips..." I kissed him softly. "You big softy..." He yawned. I smiled and felt sleep consuming me...

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

I woke up to the sound of footsteps approaching, 'Shit! How long were we out!?' I looked at Butch who was sleeping peacefully. Honestly it was so cute but, now is not the fucking time.

"Butch!" I whispered yelled, he stirred in his sleep. I held his nose and mouth and his eyes shot open. I let go and he looked scared, "Jesus Christ! Brick I know you want to kill me but while I'm sleeping!?" He scooted back to get some distance from me, "No you idiot! Boomer's coming!"

His gaze relaxed, "Oh. Okay." He said stretching, "What do you mean 'oh. Okay.'!? We're naked, on the couch, and my hair is a mess!" Butch smirked, "You basically did all that yourself you know." "I didn't approach first!" "Shouldn't we worry about Boomer?" I glared at him and got up ignoring the pain at my lower abdomen.

 _'Powers don't fail me now...'_ I super charged and picked up all our scattered clothes threw them in the hamper and got us new clothes. I tries not to think about the fact I had Butch's underwear in my hands. "Butch I'm gonna take a shower." He nodded putting on his clothes.

I quickly rinsed myself and flew back down stairs, _'Something is missing...'_ , Butch had taken out the pizzas and put them on the table, God am I happy that our oven has a timer or else the pizzas would have burned and probably put the house on fire.

The door clicked signalling that Boomer was unlocking it with his keys. Butch glanced at me and then chuckled to himself, "What?" I quickly asked, and he shook his head, "I'm home!" Boomer announced, "Hey Booms." I greeted him by patting his head, "You look tired." Butch added. He nodded his head and gave me a strange look.

I returned the look and noticed he exchanged glances with Butch, "Brick, where's you hat?" _'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.'_ Boomer gaze made me all tense. His eyes widened a bit, "Is that a hickey?"

"Nah relax Boomer. Clumsy here was making the sauce for the pizzas and then hit the pans that fell on him." I gave Butch a thankful glance, "I put his hat on the counter." Boomer sighed, "Alright, Brick you have to be more careful."

I smiled sheepishly at him and kissed his forehead, "Will do." He pouted and flew over to the kitchen, "Thank you." I whispered to Butch, "I'm looking forward to dessert." Is what he simply said and flew to the kitchen too. _'...that perverted idiot...'_ I locked the door and joined my brothers.

After we ate Boomer informed us he was going to go and try to get some homework done. I doubt he'll get through a single paragraph. He looks really tired. I waved him off and started to clear the table.

I noticed from the corner of my eye Butch also went upstairs, _'Was he not being serious about dessert?'_ I questioned drying the rest of the dishes. I heard the fridge door open and close. I turned off the faucet and looked to my right.

Butch stood there holding a can of whip cream, some chocolates and strawberries. "What exactly do you think you are gonna do with that stuff." I asked folding my arms, "You, duh." I glared at him, "Boomer's home." "I put Mojo's soundproof headphones on him. He passed out at his desk."

I scoffed and started to walk away, "Brick...?" He sounded kinda hurt, "...I'm not doing it on a couch again..." I turned back to face him my head hung low and red, "You're lucky I love you." He smiled and rushed over to me and picked me up spinning me around.

I rested my forehead on his and kissed him softly. They more we kissed the intensity of the kisses got stronger as well. Butch started floating towards the stairs. Once we reached the base he separated from the kiss and popped chocolate in my mouth. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and moved the chocolate around making it melt.

"Mmm..." I moaned wrapping my legs around Butch's waist and holding the back of his head. When we pulled away we made it to the top of the stairs. I felt Butch's erection poking me so I rubbed our members together earning moans from Butch which was practically rare.

He almost lost his footing while walking to his room. An idea popped in my head. Dessert really will be sweet. For me at least.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Once Butch and Brick made it to Butch's room, their clothes came clean off. Brick took the initiative to hold Butch down while pressing the whip cream's nozzle making the cream 'miss' his mouth and go all over Butch's chest, he made sure to apply the most cream near Butch's groin.

"Would you look at that," Brick started, "Looks like I missed my mouth, I should really clean it up shouldn't I?" He said extending his tongue. Brick made his way down Butch's chest circling his nipples making Butch shiver. Brick never stopped looking at Butch until he got down to Butch's erect member.

Brick smirked at Butch who gave him a lustful gaze. Brick licked Butch's tip and circled it earning multiple mewls and moan from Butch. Brick never felt so excited. He then licked around the pulsing member teasing Butch ever so slightly.

Butch had enough of Brick's teasing and thrusted his hips upward making Brick take in his length. Butch took complete control of the situation and started to fuck Brick's mouth. "Y-your mouth feels...so good..." Butch breathed. Feeling that Butch was close to his climax Brick started to deep throat Butch.

Butch gave no warning and released his load in Brick's mouth. When Butch pulled away he just had to laugh at the face Brick was making, "That's what happens when you try to take over." Butch said towering over Brick. "I just can't win against you." Brick sighed, "No you can't." Butch said kissing Brick's nose, "What are the strawberries for?" Brick asked.

"I was craving red." Butch replied munching on a strawberry. "You've got me..." Brick mumbled, "Ha! Are you jealous over fruit?" "Fuck you." "Ah, but i'm the one who tops." Brick glared at him and started to get up, "Where you going?" "I'm not in the mood anymore." Brick replied, Butch grabbed his arm and pulled Brick back on the bed and on his lap, "Why are you lying?" Butch asked, "I'm not." Butch lowered his hand to Brick's shaft.

"What's this then?" Butch whispered in Brick's ear. Brick didn't reply, instead he leaned into Butch's chest. "You need to learn how to shut up." Butch chuckled in Brick's ear. His breath sent a shiver down Brick's spine and making his member twitch with anticipation, "Let me make it up to you."

Butch took the whip cream can which at this point was basically empty, but had enough to fill Brick and aligned it at Brick's entrance, "Butch w-what are you d-doing!?" "Making the experience sweeter. **_Red_**." Brick blushed softly, "Eat me." "Was planning on doing that. Get on all fours." Brick did as told and playfully swayed his hips at Butch who leaned over Brick to intertwine their fingers.

He used his other arm to wrap around Brick's waist as he slowly penetrated Brick. "Ngh...ahh..." Brick's breathing hitched, "S-so tight...relax baby." Butch started to slowly thrust in and out of Brick. Butch hit Brick's prostate causing Brick to loose strength in his arms, "G-go faster...ngh...h-harder...!" He moaned out. To which Butch obliged, soon Brick met Butch's thrusts and failed to repress his moans.

"Ahh~! B-butch!" Brick cried driving Butch a bit crazy. He turned Brick over so his back was on the bed. Brick wrapped his legs around Butch's waist making Butch thrust deeper, "S-so deep!" Brick intertwined their hands again and pulled Butch into a sloppy kiss.

"Ha...yah! Butch!" Brick slurred, Butch pounded harder into Brick driving him in-fucking-sane. "B-brick...scream my name." Butch slowed his thrusting rate making both groan at the lost of feeling. "Butch!" "Louder!" " **BUTCH**!"

Bricks cries were so amazing both didn't give two shits about neighbors.

"DADDY, PLEASE FUCK ME **HARDER**!" Brick shouted pulling Butch into a deep kiss. Butch swore his humanity snapped as he super thrusted into Brick. Brick felt his breathing shorten, being superhuman has it's perks.

Butch felt a familiar knot knowing that he was close, "Daddy, I'm close..." Brick warned, "Me too..." Butch breathed back. Butch moved to Brick's neck and kissed all over till he brushed his lips across a sensitive spot. He licked and sucked on Brick's neck making Brick feel so overwhelmed, "C-cumming!" He screamed climaxing.

His insides squeezed down on Butch. He grunted before realising his load. The two panted and tried to catch their breaths. "Y-you okay?" Butch asked pulling away and pulling Brick on top of him as they laid on the bed.

"Better than okay." Brick smiled softly. Butch reached over and grabbed a big strawberry then he bit on one side urging Brick to take the other. They nibbled slowly never breaking eye contact, once their lips touched Butch kissed Brick passionately. When they pulled away Butch smirked, "Very sweet red."

Brick rolled his eyes and laid his head on Butch's chest, who turned over on his side softly spooning Brick. "Love you idiot." Brick muttered, "Love you too tsundere."

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Boomer**

"Zzzz...zzz...haha flying marshmallows...zzz..." Boomer snored happily totally unaware of his surroundings.

 _ **Must be nice...**_

"By the way, where did daddy come from?" Butch asked as he held Brick. "Well a father owns..." Brick's face flushed, "You own my ass...?" Butch smirked, "Haha, someone's not gonna be able to walk for weeks." Brick gulped, "You're playing right?"

"..."

"B-butch...?"


End file.
